before the distance separates us
by Uchihamelia
Summary: (Contoh entri fanfiksi BoltSaladDay 2018) Tak ada waktu untuk terus menunda-nunda. Di masa depan belum tentu takdir masih memberikannya kesempatan. Sekarang ... atau tidak sama sekali! Boruto harus mengatakan, dan ia harus mendengarkan. Atau semuanya hanya harus dilupakan./ #HappyBoltSaladDay2018 #OneLoveOneHeart [AU]


**Disclaimer** : Naruto and all character belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**. I didn't receive any profits in this fanfiction.

* * *

 **before the distance separates us**

by **Uchihamelia**

prompt: #20

rating: T

* * *

(summary:

[Contoh entri fanfiksi BoltSaladDay 2018]

Tak ada waktu untuk terus menunda-nunda. Di masa depan belum tentu takdir masih memberikannya kesempatan.

Sekarang ... atau tidak sama sekali! Boruto harus mengatakan, dan ia harus mendengarkan. Atau semuanya hanya harus dilupakan.

#HappyBoltSaladDay2018  
#OneLoveOneHeart)

* * *

.

.

Pekatnya malam tak menggoyahkan niat. Pawana berembus menghadirkan gigil dan menembus kulit yang telah diselimuti pakaian tebal. Sunyi mendominasi situasi. Tak ada rengkuh hangat rembulan. Tak ada kelap-kelip bintang di angkasa malam. Tidak ada cahaya selain lampu-lampu jalan yang menyorot terang, mencoba menjadi sosok yang perkasa. Mentari masih belum menampakkan diri. Ini masih dini hari.

Dua pasang sepatu itu melangkah beriringan. Ritmenya terlampau lelet untuk disejajarkan dengan kura-kura. Tangan Sarada dimasukkan ke dalam kantong _coat_ merah yang dipakainya untuk menghalau dingin. Tangan Boruto menantang suhu, menggantung terayun-ayun gravitasi. Hujan baru saja usai belasan menit lalu, menyeruakkan aroma _petrichor_ ke dalam hidung yang membius serupa senyawa candu.

Tidak ada destinasi khusus di mana harus berhenti. Keduanya hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua, di saat jutaan manusia sudah terlelap di alam mimpi. Karena ... tinggal beberapa jam lagi dan semuanya akan memasuki cerita yang berbeda. Dan kesempatan seperti ini mungkin tak pernah terjadi lagi.

"Ah, Sarada ...," Boruto memanggil dengan suara bening. Kepala diputar, menoleh pada entitas yang berjalan di sisi.

Ada mafela berwarna cokelat gading yang melingkar di leher Sarada. Membeku menahan dingin kentara di wajahnya yang memucat. Tapi gadis berkacamata itu masih terus melangkah tanpa berhenti, kemudian balas meliriknya.

"Terima kasih." Boruto melanjutkan ujarannya yang tertunda beberapa detik.

"Untuk?"

"Menerima ajakanku untuk bertemu saat semua orang terlelap."

"Oh."

Boruto meremas jari-jari. Perasaan resah mulai menggerogoti. Emosinya seperti dipintal-pintal dan dibuat berantakan. Tapi, suasana sekarang terlalu damai untuk melampiaskan suramnya kehidupan. Ia pun membuang napas dari mulut yang berasap kabut, saking dingin. "Sebenarnya ... ada yang ingin kukatakan."

Desau angin di kejauhan terdengar samar-samar. Bunyi jangkrik dan binatang malam juga tak terdengar. Tidak ada manusia yang lewat depan muka. Tidak pula kendaraan yang melintas di jalanan. Suasana terlalu hening. Sarada juga masih bergeming.

"Mungkin ini sangat terlambat. Tapi menurutku, lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali."

Merespons, kepala Sarada mengangguk pelan menyetujui gagasan yang Boruto uar. Dilihar dari sisi manapun, terlambat memang jauh lebih baik daripada tidak. Ia satu konklusi dengan si lelaki kuning—sahabat hidupnya sejak bayi.

-xXx-

Tak ada siapa pun yang dapat menebak masa depan. Tak ada yang bisa memperkirakan ke mana rotasinya laju kehidupan. Masa depan adalah misteri. Rahasia yang hanya Tuhan yang mengetahui. Begitu pun mereka.

Hidup bertetangga dengan kedua orangtua yang saling bersahabat, membuat keduanya menjalin relasi serupa. Mungkin terdengar metaforis, tapi memang persahabatan Boruto dan Sarada sudah terjalin sejak dini.

Selalu satu sekolah dari bangku sekolah dasar hingga sekolah menengah atas. Kebetulan pun berpihak dengan sering kali menempatkan mereka dalam satu kelas yang sama. Presensi yang saling melengkapi di berbagai situasi. Selalu ada di saat-saat terbaik dan tersulit. Entitas Sarada mampu mengisi lakuna dalam hati Boruto. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

Mereka tidak perlu yang lainnya, terkadang. Mereka bisa tertawa hingga gila dengan hanya berdua saja. Mereka dapat mencipta pekik histeria yang membekukan seluruh telinga. Mereka saling menghibur ketika hati patah dibengkalai cinta yang menyesakkan jiwa.

Sendu-sendu terusir dalam sekejap. Kalbu membaik oleh renjana yang diberi. Kalau Sarada bermuram durja, Boruto akan menghiburnya sekonyol orang gila. Kalau Boruto kuyu, Sarada akan merengkuhnya sehangat pelukan purnama. Reranting yang hampir patah tak jadi koyak. Secepat ilusi membalikkan keadaan hati yang terserak. Presensi masing-masing memberikan efek positif serupa eunoia. Karenanya, keduanya saling tidak menyadari perasaan satu sama lain.

Dan … tepat seminggu lalu Boruto mengajaknya bertemu di _rooftop_ ketika jam pulang sekolah. Memberitahukan bahwa keluarganya akan segera pindah ke Venesia, Italia, sebentar lagi. Kabar yang terlalu tiba-tiba dan membuat Sarada berguncang hebat. Siapa yang menduga kalau keluarga Uzumaki akan berpindah keluar negeri setelah tujuh belas tahun hidup bertetangga di sini.

Katanya, ayah Boruto dimutasikan dari perusahaan tempatnya bekerja, dan dipercaya untuk memegang jabatan yang lebih tinggi di perusahaan cabang yang baru buka di sana. Baginya, tak ada pilihan selain menerima kondisi. Karena tak mungkin hidup seorang diri di negeri orang lain, ayah Boruto memboyong serta anggota keluarganya.

Walau tak ingin, Boruto juga tidak punya pilihan lain. Hal yang paling memberatkannya pergi adalah Sarada. Padahal awalnya ia mengira relasinya sebatas hubungan platonik. Membayangkan distansi yang tercipta hampir sepuluh ribu kilometer rasanya terlalu menakutkan. Belum lagi perbedaan waktu yang akan menghambat komunikasi. Sarada tak akan tergantikan, dan tidak bisa digantikan.

Boruto pesimistis sepi akan menyelimuti hidupnya di sana. Ia juga ketakutan Sarada akan dirundung kesepian di sini. Akankah relasinya dengan Sarada tetap terjalin baik setelah ini? Lagi, Boruto pesimistis.

-xXx-

Maka sebelum keberangkatannya menuju Venesia, Italia, yang tinggal menghitung jarum jam berotasi. Ia membuat rencana agar tak ada penyesalan di kemudian hari. Ini sangat terlambat, Boruto menyadarinya dengan benar. Tapi ia tak punya pilihan selain bertindak sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. Tak ada waktu untuk terus menunda-nunda. Di masa depan belum tentu takdir masih memberikannya kesempatan. "Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan perasaan seperti ini tumbuh. Tapi—"

"He? Seperti bukan kau saja, Boruto." Sarada menyela tanpa canggung, diikuti kekehan ringan yang belum berujung.

Boruto mendesis di antara dingin yang membekap pori-pori dan menguasai kelindan malam. Suhu dingin ini terlalu perkasa, tak tergoyahkan walau sesaat. Namun ia tahu, ada yang berdusta di sini. Kekehan Sarada terdengar dipaksakan. Dalam temaram lampu jalan, ujung bibirnya tampak berkedut-kedut. "Kau benar, _dattebasa!_ " Boruto menahan suaranya agar tidak nyaring menggemparkan hening. Tampaknya Sarada sedang berepetisi menjadi sosok yang sok kuat. Dan melihatnya, Boruto tidak suka. "Tapi bisakah kau tidak memotong sampai aku selesai bicara, Sarada?"

Kelihatannya suasana mulai terasa berat. Jadi Sarada memutuskan berstagnasi dari langkah yang bergerak. Di sampingnya, si lelaki kuning ikut berhenti. Kemudian, ditatapnya mata Boruto yang seperti lazuardi. Tidak. Mata Boruto bahkan lebih biru dan lebih pekat daripada lazuardi yang menggantung di angkasa. "Maaf." Sarada mengujar lirih, ia sadar sudah bersikap egois di sini.

Sebenarnya, ia tahu apa yang akan Boruto katakan. Namun baginya hal itu hanya tambah mempersulit keadaan. Kalau diuar, mungkin jalan selanjutnya akan menjadi lebih berat. Karenanya Sarada menginterupsi tanpa memikirkan Boruto yang sudah bersusah payah untuk mengutarakan. Tapi, seperti yang tadi Boruto katakan dan telah ia setujui, terlambat jauh lebih baik daripada tidak. Apalagi sebentar lagi keduanya akan terpisah jarak. Tidak ada waktu untuk terus tarik-ulur semaunya. Tidak ada main-main tak berbatas. Sekarang ... atau tidak sama sekali! Boruto harus mengatakan, dan ia harus mendengarkan. Atau semuanya hanya harus dilupakan.

-xXx-

"Ayo pulang!" Boruto tiba-tiba memutar badan. Keduanya sudah berjalan cukup jauh di keheningan, tanpa adanya destinasi yang jelas untuk singgah. Waktu pun sudah semakin larut. Dersik angin juga semakin kencang membuat beku.

Terbesit perasaan bersalah di hati Sarada. Boruto pasti kacau oleh interupsinya yang sengaja menganggap bercanda situasi. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, sekarang Boruto sudah mengajaknya pulang dan mungkin akan membatalkan rencana tentang apa yang ingin dikatakannya. Ini memang salahnya, Sarada yang sejak awal ketakutan untuk mendengarkan ujaran Boruto. Ia terlalu takut jika tebakannya benar, bahwa Boruto akan mengungkapkan isi hati, kemudian segalanya berubah menjadi lebih sulit untuk dijalani. Distansi yang tercipta tak dapat lagi disanggah, karenanya Sarada menjadi skeptis.

Walau tidak rela dan merasa menyesal, namun Sarada memutar badan lalu menyamai langkah Boruto yang berjalan di sisinya. Mungkin ... memang tidak akan pernah terungkapkan, selamanya. Ia merasa getir. Itu berarti, sekarang, segalanya hanya harus dilupakan.

Sepi masih menjadi penguasa, berdampingan dengan gelapnya langit malam. Sapuan angin pun kian bergelora menghadiahi gigil yang luar biasa. Ada uap menguar dari bibir Boruto dan Sarada yang bergetar kedinginan. Tetapi, langkah kaki mereka tetap stabil seperti tadi tanpa perubahan.

Bibir Boruto berkedut gatal ketika bayang-bayang rumah mereka sudah semakin dekat. Rasanya seperti ada yang mengganjal, sesuatu di sanubari yang membuatnya merasa tak bebas. Beragam konsekuensi memenuhi kerja otak. Mengacaukan detak jantung dan perasaan yang tidak bisa dijabarkan. Ia masih belum merasa lapang sebab yang ingin dikatakannya belum juga dilontarkan. Sekarang ... atau tidak sama sekali, Boruto mengepalkan tangan, lantas memilih berhenti tepat di depan rumah mereka yang saling berseberangan.

-xXx-

Kedua lengan Sarada digenggam dan ia mengikis jarak dengan berdiri berhadapan dalam interval beberapa senti. Ada alasan mengapa Boruto sangat suka malam. Sebab ... netra Sarada seperti pekatnya langit malam yang mendamaikan. Meski terhalang kacamata, ia tetap bisa memandang gelap yang membuatnya tenang di netra itu. "Ah, mungkin memang terlihat seperti bukan aku jika begini. Tapi kurasa aku tetap harus mengatakannya." Boruto menggenggam semakin erat. "Kalau tidak sekarang, aku yakin akan menyesal, karenanya ini harus diucapkan." Sorot di matanya memancarkan keyakinan. "Aku menyukaimu, Sarada, entah sejak kapan."

Sarada sama sekali tak terkejut, ini sesuai prediksinya. Namun ada teriakan-teriakan yang tertahan di kerongkongan, juga debur-debur keras bersamaan dengan jutaan kupu-kupu yang beterbangan di dadanya. Ia pun sama, sebenarnya. Entah sejak kapan memiliki perasaan spesial kepada si sahabatnya sejak bayi itu. Tanpa kata-kata, Sarada melepas genggaman tangannya lalu memeluk Boruto dengan erat.

Dingin menguap digantikan kehangatan. Beku mencair ditimpa suhu tubuh yang berdempetan. Angin yang berembus tak lagi membuat gigil. Seperti ada perisai menaungi dua insan yang tengah berpelukan dalam sesak. "Aku juga menyukaimu ... Boruto." Sarada berucap lirih. Suaranya sedikit tertahan sebab teredam dada bidang Boruto yang dijadikannya tempat untuk menyembunyikan wajah yang berurai air mata. "Tapi ... kenapa baru sekarang kita sadar?"

Kenapa perasaan mereka mesti terungkap menjelang akhir perpisahan jarak? Kenapa tidak dari dulu Boruto katakan? Kenapa tidak dari dulu juga ia ucapkan? Kenapa tidak dari dulu mereka saling sadar? Ini hanya membuat jalan ke depan menjadi lebih sulit. Rasanya terlalu sesak, hingga Sarada hanya bisa diam ketika Boruto memperlonggar pelukan, lantas mempertemukan bibir mereka untuk pertama kali setelah tujuh belas tahun saling kenal.

Ciuman pertama Sarada. Ciuman pertama Boruto. Ciuman pertama keduanya. Dilakukan tepat di depan rumah mereka yang saling berhadapan, dalam sepi dan temaram lampu jalan. Mata Boruto memejam syahdu terbuai suasana intens yang memabukkan jiwa. Sarada masih membuka kelopak mata, menatap netra Boruto yang tertutup rapat. Ia bisa merasakan adanya ketulusan, renjana, afeksi, juga perasaan berat menghadapi perpisahan, bercampur dalam satu rasa kecupan. Benar seperti dugaannya, saling mengetahui perasaan hanya membuat segalanya menjadi lebih sulit untuk dijalankan.

Tapi, tidak ada rasa khawatir akan kendaraan yang mungkin melintasi jalan. Tidak ada rasa skeptis akan ada orang yang melihat ciuman mereka di tengah jalan. Perasaan mereka terlalu kuat. Lagi pula ini dini hari. Tak akan ada apa pun yang berseliweran. Jalanan kompleks perumahan terlalu hening, terlalu lengang, dunia bahkan serasa milik berdua. Setelah puas membagi perasaan dalam kecupan spesial, ciuman pun berakhir meninggalkan jejak bibir yang basah dan merekah.

"Seharusnya kau sedang tidur sekarang. Jam sepuluh pagi penerbanganmu ke Italia, bukan?"

"Hah! Seharusnya kau juga sedang tidur sekarang. Jam sembilan kau dan orangtuamu akan ikut mengantarkan kepergian keluargaku ke bandara, kan?"

"Dan dengan bodohnya kau malah memintaku bertemu dini hari, padahal beberapa jam lagi kau akan naik pesawat."

"Dan dengan gilanya kau juga mengiyakan, kan? Sarada?" Boruto mengakhiri gaya retoriknya dengan tawa, Sarada ikut terkekeh mendengarnya. Tawa-tawa keduanya terdengar menyesakkan. Tawa-tawa kamuflase untuk memalsukan kesedihan. Boruto dan Sarada terlalu sok tegar menyembunyikan kenestapaan yang membelenggu diri. "Tapi aku lega." Boruto tersenyum simpul dengan mimik tenang.

Mungkin memang jalan ke depan akan menjadi lebih sulit dan berat. Tapi setidaknya keduanya merasa lega. Apa yang harus diucapkan telah dikatakan. Boruto dan Sarada yakin tak akan ada penyesalan di masa depan. Sebab keduanya telah sepakat memilih sekarang sebagai waktu untuk saling jujur tentang perasaan.

"Aku bersyukur dapat mengatakannya sekarang ...," ujar Boruto dengan tawa mengambang.

Sarada mengangguk. Ia pun bersyukur dapat mendengar pengakuan Boruto, serta membuat pengakuannya juga. Seperti halnya terlambat, sekarang merupakan hal yang jauh lebih baik daripada tidak. Selain itu, tidak mungkin mereka saling mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing di bandara nanti. Di sana terlalu padat entitas, terlalu ramai suasana. Belum lagi ada kedua orangtua mereka dan juga adik Boruto, Himawari, yang pasti akan menjadi pengganggu situasi.

"Hmm ... bisakah kita berciuman sekali lagi? Karena di bandara tidak mungkin kita—"

"Dasar mesum!" Sarada menyela dengan cepat, tapi kemudian kembali mengikis jarak, lalu mempertemukan lagi bibir keduanya.

Boruto menyeringai, namun merasa senang. Sarada-nya memang _tsundere_. Bilangnya mesum tapi ternyata malah ia yang mendahului ciuman. _Dasar Uchiha!_

Bibir-bibir mereka yang menempel saling mengecup dan memagut. Menyalurkan juga menumpahkan perasaan yang ada di hati masing-masing. Ciuman ini terlampau nikmat dan memabukkan. Namun juga membuat sesak dalam waktu bersamaan. Kecupan yang seperti belenggu menyakitkan, karena harus diakhiri sebuah perpisahan.

Sesaat sebelum ciuman tersebut terlepas, Boruto merasa ada cairan yang membasahi wajah, begitu pun Sarada. Tanpa sadar ternyata keduanya saling menitikkan air mata.

Maka untuk menyembunyikan cairan bening yang jatuh bebas dari netra masing-masing, ciuman mereka sengaja diperlama durasinya.

Boruto dan Sarada dengan cepat membuang muka usai ciuman berakhir, namun tetap berdiri dalam posisi serupa. Detakan jantung masih riuh, saliva menjejak di sudut-sudut bibir. Mereka masih rakus dan menghirup udara banyak-banyak. Tapi, rasa lega benar-benar membuatnya menjadi tenang.

"Tunggu saja—"

Sarada menoleh ketika Boruto kembali bersuara.

"—setelah selesai kuliah dan mendapatkan kerja ... aku pasti datang kembali menemuimu." Suatu bentuk ucapan afirmatif untuk membentuk relasi, telontar dari mulut Boruto dengan fasih.

Sarada mengangguk yakin. Meski rasanya seperti teriris, namun setidaknya mereka telah mengetahui isi hati satu sama lain, sebelum jarak berhasil mengambil alih.

"Mungkin sekitar tujuh tahun lagi," ucap Boruto setelah berkontemplasi sejenak.

"Hn ... tujuh tahun dari sekarang, ayo kita bertemu lagi, Boruto."

Senyuman pun terkembang manis di bibir masing-masing.

Sekarang adalah waktu yang berharga. Saat-saat terbaik dan tak akan pernah terlupakan. Distansi ribuan kilo layaknya takdir yang tak dapat ditumpas. Tetapi ada kesetiaan yang bisa dipilih sebagai jalan—penghubung di antara dua insan. Hari-hari selanjutnya pasti diwarnai rindu yang menusuk dan menggerogoti kalbu. Serta bayang-bayang sendu yang mendayu. Pilu tak mungkin membias dengan mudah. Namun renjana serupa kekuatan yang kompulsif dan absolut.

"Karena kita telah mengatakannya dengan jujur sekarang, maka jarak tak akan membuat kita berakhir."

"Ya, kau benar, Sarada."

.

.

 **end**

.

.

 **a/n** : halo semua. **BoltSaladDay 2018** adalah event besar pertama kapal borusara. jangan lupa ikuti event ini, ya. info lebih lanjut silakan kunjungi link [ bsd dot borusara dot fun ] atau kunjungi fp BoruSara Indonesia. mari meriahkan event ini dan buat borusara menjadi otp besar seperti para orangtuanya :")

salam semangat,

 **Uchihamelia**


End file.
